Mistake!
by RareBlooRose
Summary: It was just one little mistake. Who knew that such a tiny thing could hurt someone you love so much? YAOI! CHARACTER cross-over Yu-Gi-Oh! Rated 'T ' F word and for swearing and the F word and for fighting.


This is a one-shot story that's a cross over between Yu-Gi-Oh! And Naruto. The only crossover-ing you'll see are the Character's. That means that it's in the real world.

Note:THIS IS A YAOI!! Which mean BoyxBoy!! You have been warned!!

* * *

"Damn It..." Cursed the Uchiha as he chugged down the remains that were left in his shot glass.

"You can say that again." The other male agreed with him while his body was slumped over the Bar table.

The two men were Sasuke Uchiha and Seto Kaiba . They were currently at a Bar somewhere downtown. One of the men was drinking his sorrows away while the other just stared into space; thinking of what he had done.

"We really are asses, man."

"Hell ya we are." Sasuke complied to that.

What is the reason why these two men are in some scratchy Bar in the middle of the night while trying to get rid of the guilt that pledged their minds? Well, we'll just have to go back to the day before.

**F L A S H B AC K **

. It was a warm and sunny day while Sasuke and Seto were out on a having a good time with their boyfriends, Joey and Naruto. The only reason that the four of them were out on a date together was because Sasuke and Seto had **finally**became 'Friends' after years of hating each other, And with Joey and Naruto being tighter than ever since Pre-K it just made sense for the two most cold-hearted people in the world to at least try and become some-what friends. It was just so that they could make their boyfriends happy, mind you. Anyway, as they walked down the street they passed buy a Sweets Shoppe called; Okashi Chuuou.(1)

The Blonde's didn't even have to say anything; they just looked up at their lover's with stars in their eyes and a big smile on their facees. Ice king one and two smiled back and said:

"Go ahead." Joey and Naruto gave toothy grins and than ran into the shop. Not even two seconds later they came back.

"Uhhh..." Uttered Naruto.

"You don't have any money, do you?" They bother shook their heads.

The Seme's dug into their pockets and pulled out their matching dark brown, leather wallets and gave each of the twenty dollars. Since everything in their cost about five dollars each and the blond Uke's were good friends with the owner they would get them at an even lower price. They were set for a while.

As they waited for their younger lovers to come back out they were approached by two beautiful women. One had extremely long bleach blonde hair tied into a pony-tail with a long bang on the side of her face. She was wearing a pink shirt a a short Navy-Blue skirt with a bright white belt and high heal, black boots on. The other was a wavy, blonde, sun-kissed haired women. She was wearing baggy jeans, a tight purple Sleeveless shirt that showed just how big her boobs were and non-attached sleeves that were also purple and stopped at the crease of her arm and white sneakers.

"Hey, Mai." Sasuke greeted the wavy-haired female.

"Hello, Ino" Kaiba said to the other.

"Hi, Sasuke!"

"Hi, Seto."

_Who the hell gave her the right to call me 'Seto'? That's KAIBA to you bi-- _He was unable to finish his rant when each girl slowly and seductively walked closer to each of them as their hips swayed back and forth.

_Shit!!_ They both thought.

You see our dear Seto and Sasuke are Bisexually, and to top of that their biggest weaknesses are blonde's.

"Sasuke-Kun... Why don't you date me? I'm much more fun than Naruto.." She was now close to the dark-haired male and her hands were now moving in a motion of up and down on his hips. Another weakness.

"Yea, Kaibi, Why don't you want to be my boyfriend? I'm way more fun in and out of bed then that mutt Joey is, I'm sure.

_Why the hell are you giving me nicknames?! And calling Joey a mutt? Only I'M allowed to do tha-- Dear GOD, that feels good!! _Seto was once again cut off by Mai's mesmerizing ear rubbing. The only person that knew about that spot was Joey! How the HELL did she find out?!

"Yea... How come..." The girls said at the same time as they leaned in and lip-locked with the other men. Seto and Sasuke couldn't help themselves. It's been such a long time since they've kissed a girl. It felt sooooo good, too. Damn! These girls are good!!

So, here's the deal. They'll just have a little taste before Naruto and Joey came out and and then they'll reject their asses like there's no tomorrow!

"What'chu get, Joey?"

"I got this... Naru... Is everything... Oh no." He whispered the final part as he saw the scene before him. Him and his best friends lover's were making-out with these women they've never meet before.(2)

Tears were rushing down Naruto's face as he walked up to Sasuke and slapped him hard across the face.

"KONO YAROU!!"(3) He screamed at the top of his lungs and stormed off.

Sasuke had his head facing the ground as his long bangs covered his face. Kaiba just looked at Joey; waiting for his punishment but all the blond male did was shake his head saying that he wasn't worth it and ran after his friend.

**E N D **

**F L A S H B A C K**

Kaiba and Sasuke tried their damnedest to get the other's to forgive them but they just wouldn't. During that fight, for the first time, Joey cried. Kaiba had never seen his little puppy cry before after all the things he went through in his life and not once did he shed a tear.

"Did you see see the way he looked at me..." The blue dragon now had his head on the Bar table with his hands on his head.

"Oh, will you just shut the fuck up, already!! Damn! All that bitchin' and moanin' is startin' to give me a headache!!" Half of what he was saying was true and the other half was the alcohol talking. Beside that; having his friend continuously talk and remind him of what happened was slowly tearing his heart apart even more.

"Well, excuse me for having feelings!" The brunet picked up his head and looked at his drunk friend.

Sasuke was getting even more irritated by the minute.

"I.. said...-Hic-.. SHUT. UP!!" With that said Sasuke quickly turned around and punched Seto right in the face, sending him flying and landing on his back on the hard surface if the Pool Table.

Blood shot out of his mouth as his back collided with the hard surface. When he picked himself up, he was leaning from side to side until he caught his balance, walked up to the wasted bastard and socked him in the cheek. Sasuke picked himself up and wiped the blood from his lip with the back of his hand and glared at the over, as did Kaiba. They stared each other down for what seemed like forever until one of the bikers in the building was getting agitated and pushed Kaiba into the other dark-haired male. Out of instinct, Sasuke pushed him back which caused him to fall to the floor. Seto looked up to his friend as Sasuke retorted.

"Keep your queer-ass hands off me!!"

This boiled the brunette's blood servilely.

"You're the one who's screwin' that dumb-ass blonde! So, that makes you a queer also!" Kaiba said as calmly as he could with a massive amount of rage within the words. Seto was never one to give in so quickly but, today, he just wasn't in the mood. First, he might have lost his lover forever because of two hot skank's and now he had his drunken "friend" call him "Queer"?? What the fuck??

Kaiba shoved the other causing him to take a few steps back. Sasuke was never good at holding his liquor; especially when he was angry, So he ran up to the brunette and punched him in the gut sending Seto to double over in pain. While still bent over he swiftly yanked raged induced male's legs from underneath him, Quickly; He put both of his long legs on either sides of him while Sasuke was rubbing the back of his sore head. Kaiba waited for his so-called "friend" to come to before he started to be the living crap out if him.

Blood splattered out of his mouth as the brown-haired teen went bizerk. Finally, the victim had had enough and kicked off the other. The Uchiha wiped off the blood from his lip with the back of his hand and shouted as Seto collected himself off the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE AGAINST, NARUTO??" He didn't even give the other a chance to speck when he lunged himself towards the other. An groups of people outside and in gathered around to see the brawl between the men. No one knew the reason why they were fighting. All they cared about was that they were able too see such an exciting even.

**O U T S I D E **

"Do you think their in here?" Joey Wheeler asked his friend as he pointed to the bar with his thumb. Naruto just answered him with a huff. He really didn't want to be there. But after an hour of Joey bugging him to go search for their boyfriends; he finally given up and agreed to go on the hunt.

"I still have yet to know why you want to go and find those backstabber's, Joey." Without looking at the fellow blonde Wheeler answered his question.

"For one, you know that if we leave them by themselves for this long their bound to get into some kind of trouble."

"True."

"And two, You also know that we still love them. No matter how much of an ass they can be at times."

"Yea, but what Sasuke did really hurt, Joey... It really did..." The blue-eyed teen looked off to the side and tried to fight off the tears the tried so very hard to break through as he clutched hiss chest.

"I understand that. Really, I do. But right now we need to make sure that their alright...alright?" The chocolate eye colored friend said and then gently lifted up the other's chin so that he was looking into Deep Ocean Blue eyes and go a nod 'yes'. They looked at the door for what seemed like forever as the sounds of muffled shouts, yells and things breaking, some-what filled their ears. Joey could sense his friends fear and pain and grabbed his hand and slowly turned the knob so that the sounds that they had heard just moments ago exploded in their delicate ears.

_'Wonder what this crowd's for?' _Red Dragon-lover thought as he pushed passed the crowd and gasped at what he saw. It was Seto and Sasuke fighting as if their **lives** depended on it. Clothes torn, scars all over their bodies as blood slowly spilled from them. Many things were shattered all over the wooden floorboard: Glass, Stool pieces and many things that he had never even seen before.

_'Jesus Christ!!'_He cursed as he let go of Naruto's hand and ran over to the fighters. Kaiba was currently on top of the Uchiha, choking the life right out of him.

"GET OFF 'IM!!" Joey shouted. He then punched Kaiba off. Sasuke gasped for breath and lifted himself up and coughed like there was no tomorrow. After a while Sasuke caught his breath and his vision was returned to him he looked over to where he heard a familiar voice shouting louder than a voice was suppose to go.

"YOU FUCKING IDOT!! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" It was that bastard's lover, Joey. He was standing up, hovering, over Kaiba with his writs bent on his sides.

_'Joey...'_ Was all the brunette could process in his mind.

Without another thought, and in one fail swoop, Kaiba quickly pulled himself off of the ground and pulled his lover into a kiss whit his hand on the pissed male's neck. Joey was trying his best to push away from him but his body just wouldn't let him.

'_Ta hell with it!!'_ He cursed and gave in to the kiss and wrapped his arms around the brunettes neck; Trying to deepen their special moment.

'_Wait! If Joey's here that means. that...' _Sasuke turned his head to the other side to see Naruto pushing passed the crowd and running out the door.

"Naruto, wai--" He hissed as he grabbed the back of his head in pain, He quickly disregarded the pain and ran after his blonde.

The cold night, summer air felt like icy needle's were being thrown at him ten-fold but he kept on running. Running after the man he loved.

"Naruto!! Wait!!" He shouted.

Sasuke finally caught up with the other and wrapped his hand on Naruto's arm causing him to stop and turn around. What Sasuke saw when the Uke turned around made his eyes soften in sorrow. He knew it was his fault. The cause for his pain, heart-ace... and worst of all...The tears, That's right, those were tears that falling down the blondes' tanned skin. Naruto yanked his arm away for Sasuke and turned around completely with a glare that read: 'Leave me alone, Why did you do this?, Why?, Don't leave me!, I love you!!' And the most importantly... 'Why...?

"Naruto... I'm really sorry for what happened--" He was cut off.

"Really, now?! I'm not as simple-minded like Joey!! I can't be taken over by a simple kiss or an apology as pathetic as that!." His voice was slowly cracking.

"Well, then what do you want me to say, Naruto?!" He shouted back.

"I-I--" Naruto chocked on his words; Looking towards the side so that his eyes didn't meet the angered man.

"Well!?"

"I WANT YOU TO SAY YOU LOVE ME AND YOU'LL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!!" He screamed with his eyes squeezed shut. His knees became weak and soon gave out as he clasped to to the ground with his head in his hands while the tears rushed down his face as if it were a stampede of animals.

"Naruto..." Sasuke got down on his knees and pulled his lover close while Naruto's head was still in his hands.

"You have no idea how much that hurt... I love you so much... it was as if you tore my heart in two and as I sat there... broken... you were laughing in my face... liked you enjoyed my pain.." This made Sasuke pull the kitsune-lover even closer to him.

"I love you, Naruto... and I'm beyond the word 'sorry' for what I have put you through. I was stupid... I almost lost you. ...I'll never make that same mistake again." He whispered in his ear: "I love you Naruto Uzumaki... Marry me."

Naruto wasn't sure if he had just heard him correctly. Did he just say that he wants me to marry him?!

"I know what you're thinking. ...You did hear me correctly... I want you to marry me, Naruto. I don't want to risk losing you. Next time it might be for good. And I don't want that to happen. So, please... Marry me."

In the lowest voice possible, but just enough for only the two of them to hear, was Naruto's reply.

"Yes..." Sasuke was ecstatic. He gently put his hands on Naruto's arms and slowly pulled him away and wiped away a stray tear the tried to fall from the deep crystal blue eye with his pale thumb. They slowly leaned into each other and shared a heated, passionate kiss that only the two of them could **ever** interpret.

**F O R W A R D**

**2**

**Y E A R S**

It's been two long years since that day.

Kaiba and Joey are due to be married soon. (They have yet to decide a date due to them always fighting about what season it should be in. Joey wants fall since it's his favorite season and most of the time it's always never to cold or too hot. But, as for Kaiba, being the dark and evil person he is, wants it to be during Winter. The arguments go on and on and back and forth.)

As for our lovely couple which consisted of Sasuke and Naruto.. Well let's just say their expecting something that will change their lives forever, that's for sure.(4)

**E N D**

Well, that was fun! It just popped up in my head while I was trying to go to sleep one night a week or two ago and I just **had** to type it.

Yes, characters are **VERY**OC. Well, making a story that's makes the character not act like themselves is WAAAAAAY easier and WAAAAAYYY more fun to write.

Well, just review and tell me what you think. (NO FLAMES!!)

Oh, just to let everyone that's reading this story. I love all of the character's that I used in this story. Just to clear that up.

P.S. My story called "Naruto Randomess" may not be updated for a while. It was just a spur of the moment kind of thing.. so... yea. And there **WILL**be a sequal to this story and it will be (Unlike this one which is SasuNaru) put under SetoJoey/Kaiba S.Katsuya! (Don't know when it will be posted, though.

**Notes:**

**1-** It means "Sweets Central" In Japanese (Looked it up)

**2-**Joey and Naruto have no idea who they are. But the only reason that Kaiba and Sasuke know about them is because Mai and Ino were two of the million's of girls that were "Madly in Love" with them in High School.

**3-**This mean "You Bastard" In Japanese.(Looked it up)

**4-**Weren't expecting that, Were ya?!

Got any questions about the story that I didn't explain or if it's something that you just don't get. Tell me in a review and/or PM(Private Message) me.

**J A N E!**


End file.
